ONE NIGHT AFTER FASTLANE
by Rebel8954
Summary: Seth led them down the steps through the crowd, maintaining a steady pace and reigning in his excitement. Dean followed, pushing the roar of the crowd back until he heard only the sound of his own breathing. Roman brought up the rear, a solid protective presence. One more battle…one they were determined to win.


**(Night Before FastLane)**

Dean Ambrose frowned at the knock on his hotel room door. He'd already said good-night to Renee who had her own room and he'd talked earlier with his brothers, planning for their match. All of them understood his need for privacy to personally prepare for their match at FastLane the next day.

He walked to the door and peered through the security peephole. "What now?" he groaned before opening the door.

A smiling Bayley stood in front of him holding out a gift bag in both hands. A more solemn-faced Sasha Banks stood at her shoulder.

"It's not my birthday," Dean pointed out.

"I know," Bayley cheerfully nodded. She shook the bag, silently encouraging him to take it.

Dean refrained from rolling his eyes as he took the bag. He was surprised at its weight. "From your friend?"

Bayley nodded, dark eyes twinkling.

"You know your friend could've given me this himself." Dean saw the scowl forming on Sasha's face and inwardly chuckled.

"But then I wouldn't have been able to do this." Before Dean could move, Bayley wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Good luck tomorrow night. Give them hell."

Dean blinked in surprise both at the hug and sentiment. Then he scowled at Sasha who was trying not to laugh. "Will do," he finally answered when it became evident Bayley was going to continue hugging him until he spoke. He cleared his throat. "Uh…thanks?"

"You're welcome!" Bayley grinned then lowered her voice. "Thank **you** for making my friend happier than he's been in months." She winked and turned away.

"Hey, Bayley." When she turned back around, Dean smiled. "Congratulations on winning those belts. They look good on you. Make sure you keep 'em for a long while."

Bayley almost bounced. "Thanks! That means a lot!" Then she slightly nodded her head towards her tag team partner.

Dean sighed. "You too, Sasha."

"Right back at 'cha," Sasha calmly replied.

"Sasha!" Bayley hissed as Dean closed his hotel room door.

"Bayley's like a lamb being led to the slaughter," he muttered. "Banks is gonna turn on her the minute they drop those belts." He remembered boasting at the Slammies that the Shield would never betray one another. But betrayal had become as much a part of their history and legacy as championships.

Sighing, Dean set the gift bag on top of his suitcase and looked inside. He saw a box and a folded sheet of paper. Opening it, he read, _'It's your choice.'_

Dean put the paper back in the gift bag and threw himself onto his bed. He knew what was in the box and who had sent it. Staring up at the ceiling, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_The Shield will always ride into battle together._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(FastLane)**

**SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. **_**SHIELD!**_

The roar of the crowd nearly deafened them as Seth led them from the entranceway at the top of the arena to where they could be seen by not only the crowd but the three men standing in the ring. The crowd roared even louder as they fully stepped into sight.

Identically dressed in combat gear including vests, dogtags and jet black hound masks…only their eyes gave an indication of their focused anger towards their opponents.

Seth led them down the steps through the crowd, maintaining a steady pace and reigning in his excitement. Dean followed, pushing the roar of the crowd back until he heard only the sound of his own breathing. Roman brought up the rear, a solid protective presence. One more battle…one they were determined to win.

Evolution couldn't beat them. And Baron Corbin, Bobby Lashley, and Drew McIntire sure as hell weren't Evolution.

The referee had known from the beginning this match would be a wild one and basically let them go.

At one point the fight spilled out into the arena. Roman was battling Corbin in the ring while Seth and Dean fought McIntire and Lashley on the outside. Suddenly Dean found himself picked up by both McIntire and Lashley and slammed onto some equipment cases.

"Where's your 'brother' now, Dean?" McIntire sarcastically screamed in his face. "Rollins left you! You're not…"

The screaming words were cut off by a diving Seth Rollins dropping from the upper level stands. The diving cross-body took out both McIntire and Lashley as Dean rolled off the cases. He leaned over McIntire and screamed, "That's where he went, asshole!" He kicked McIntire in the midsection and glanced at Seth to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Seth caught his glance as he got to his feet and nodded. The two began trotting back towards the ring where Roman hit Corbin with a Superman Punch. As they rolled into the ring, Seth saw Lashley and McIntire beginning to make their way back to the ring as well.

Roman groaned as Seth went down to a vicious kick in the knee by Corbin who turned faster than he anticipated to take out Dean with some hard punches to the head. Then he was on the wrong end of the numbers game as Lashley and McIntire joined Corbin. He wound up being thrown out of the ring and lay dazed on the floor.

Lashley and McIntire quickly cleared off one of the announce tables as the announce team quickly scattered. Corbin helped Lashley pick up Roman as McIntire mocked Roman's roar. The crowd booed as the three men prepared to Triple PowerBomb Roman onto the announce table.

A screeching war cry accompanied by a bellow of '**hell no**' immediately preceded Seth and Dean slamming into all four men before that could happen.

Lashley stumbled back onto the announce table. Seth jumped onto the announce table and quickly Curbstomped him sending Lashley rolling down onto the floor.

Corbin got to his feet only to be immediately speared by a roaring Roman.

Dean coldly grinned at a kneeling McIntire as he led the assault by all three Hounds on the Scotsman. Then he and Seth picked up McIntire and looked at Roman. Roman roared with the crowd roaring along with him. "Pick him up!" Roman demanded.

McIntire was raised to Roman's shoulders then thrown down as hard as possible through the announce table to the floor.

"That's what you get!" Dean snarled at the unconscious McIntire.

Seth motioned towards the ring where Corbin had collapsed. The three Hounds slowly circled the ring and climbed in as the crowd chanted "one more time".

Corbin slowly looked around and realized he was alone in the ring with the vengeful Hounds of Justice. He frantically looked for his partners as the crowd chanted "this is awesome". He slowly got to his feet looking for an avenue of retreat. He turned and…

Seth Superkicked him.

Roman Superman Punched him.

Dean delivered Dirty Deeds.

The crowd was on their feet screaming as Dean and Seth picked Corbin up and put him on Roman's shoulders. A brutal Triple Powerbomb was delivered, and they stood over Corbin's prone body. Then Roman dove onto Corbin, and the referee delivered the three count.

As the bell rang, Roman looked up as he got to his feet. He couldn't tell who grabbed who but Dean and Seth were wrapped in a mutual hug in the center of the ring.

"Thank you, Dean. I love you, my brother," Seth muttered into Dean's ear.

Dean hugged Seth tighter. "Love you, too, Seth."

The two felt Roman's arms wrapping around them. "Thank you both for this. Thank you for doing this for me. It means so much. I love you both."

As the crowd screamed and roared, the three brothers embraced.

_The Shield will always ride into battle together._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Raw the night after FastLane)**

Triple H watched from the shadows as Roman slowly walked towards the trainers' office with Seth at his side quietly speaking with him. Dean suddenly appeared and took his place on Roman's other side. Neither man touched Roman or helped him. They gave him the respect of walking on his own, however reluctantly, to the trainers.

No plan ever unfolds smoothly, Triple H silently admitted. _'Batista was unexpected, but I can take care of that problem. I didn't anticipate the Shield reuniting, but that's done now. I didn't anticipate Reigns returning so early, but that doesn't appear to be a problem. Rollins doesn't realize how much he's got on his plate. And Ambrose…'_

He saw Dean open the door to the trainers' then heard him say, "Get checked out, Roman" in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

'_Well, that little problem is going to resolve itself pretty soon.'_ He saw that Dean hadn't followed Seth and Roman into the trainers' room and knew what was coming. So, he made it easy for Dean and started walking down the hallway. He saw Dean's eyes light on him and forced all expression from his face as the other man charged towards him.

"I want Drew McIntire. Tonight." Dean's blue eyes were blazing in anger as he got in Triple H's face. "No disqualifications. No count outs," he snarled. He made sure he had Triple H's full attention. "No. Holds. Barred."

Hunter smirked and nodded. "You want McIntire? You got him." He saw a brief flash of surprise in Dean's eyes, then it was replaced by anticipation. "I'll go tell McIntire he's got a match with you right now."

Dean nodded once and stalked away towards the gorilla position.

Triple H glanced at the closed door of the trainers' room as he walked down the hallway. He appreciated it when the pawns did his work for him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No no no no…what's he thinking?" Seth stared at the monitor, his expression one of horror as McIntire trapped Dean between the metal of the step railing behind the commentator's position. Both he and Roman flinched when McIntire kicked Dean down the stairs, the metal railing flying off their hinges and accompanying Dean's limp body.

"Go," Roman grunted. He saw Seth hesitate and repeated, "Go. I'm fine."

Seth flew out of the trainers' room.

Roman glanced at the trainer. "You got one more coming, Doc."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Move!**" Seth yelled as he ran through the officials crowding Dean. He knelt next to his brother who was breathing hard and trying to get to his feet. "Take deep breaths. Calm down," he quietly urged his brother.

"What..the hell…ya…think…I'm tryin'…tado?" Dean wrapped one arm around his ribs as he managed to sit up.

Seth waved the officials back as he watched Dean closely. Something niggled in the back of his mind, demanding attention, but he forced it back. Dean and getting him to the trainers' room to join Roman was a priority. Whatever thought was trying to get his attention would have to wait.

"Can you stand on your own or do you need help?" Seth softly asked. "And before you answer, remember that Renee can see everything right now." He smiled at Dean's sour expression. "Both my brothers are hurt so don't think for one minute I'm going to play fair with either of you."

Dean grunted. "Help me stand," he muttered.

Seth stood and braced himself to leverage Dean to his feet. They heard the crowd cheer as Dean briefly leaned against Seth.

"Tell her I'm okay." Dean's eyes met Seth's.

Seth nodded and turned his head. He flashed a 'thumbs up' to Renee where she stood with Michael Cole & Corey Graves. He motioned towards the back and Renee nodded, a worried look on her face. He saw Graves put a hand on her shoulder, and Cole quietly speak to her. Then he turned back to Dean. "I gave her the signal you're okay. And that we're going to the trainers' room."

"Not fair," Dean grumbled as he took a stumbling step forward.

Seth walked beside him. "Warned you I wasn't gonna play fair."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Triple H watched as Seth closely followed Dean into the trainers' room. Before the door closed, he saw Roman holding an arm out to Dean to help steady him as he sat on an exam table.

Yeah, he **really** appreciated it when the pawns did his work for him.


End file.
